With an electronic device getting more and more powerful, display screens of most electronic device may serve as an operating panel, as well as information display. That is, the display screen may serve as a Graphical User Interface (GUI) for human-machine interaction. A user may perform a corresponding operation based on an interface content displayed in the GUI and practical requirement, for conveniently achieving a function corresponding to the interface content, such as making a call, storing information or sending a mail.
However, since the GUI in many electronic device has a small area, the operation of the user is inconveniently affected, because the current display content in the interface is generally covered when the user performs the human-machine interaction operation on the GUI.